Blizna
by Kerky
Summary: No le importaba que Sasuke se casara con Sakura fingiendo un amor que no sentía. No, lo importante era que Sakura, aunque lo intentara mil años, nunca borraría las cicatrices que él dejó en Sasuke. Jamás. Porque como buen zorro dominante, a Naruto le encantaba marcar su territorio. Adv: Spoilers capítulo 700, yaoi: NaruSasu. One-shot 683 palabras.


**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, ellos pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimoto. Escribo este fic sin ánimo de lucro, sólo lo hago por el simple hecho de que estoy inconforme con el final del manga, y junto a muchas otras fujoshi, llenaremos la web de SasuNaruSasu hasta que Kishimoto nos dé el final que merecemos o hasta la indigestión, lo que ocurra primero.

**Advertencias:** _**yaoi**_, **SPOILERS DEL FINAL (CAPÍTULO 700 DEL MANGA).**

**Resumen:** No le importaba que Sasuke se casara con Sakura fingiendo un amor que no sentía. No, lo importante era que Sakura, aunque lo intentara mil años, nunca borraría las cicatrices que él dejó en Sasuke. Jamás. Porque como buen zorro dominante, a Naruto le encantaba marcar su territorio.

_Blizna: cicatriz. (Del idioma polaco, en honor a fefasz que me inspiró a seguir inscribiendo. Gracias.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Blizna<strong>

Naruto Uzumaki, sentado frente a las principales familias de Konoha, fingía escuchar con suma atención las palabras de Shimakaru Nara. Pero aquel discurso sobre una nueva alianza no le interesaba en lo más mínimo al Nanadaime.

Escudriñó con sus hermosos ojos azules a sus compañeros, los cuales sí prestaban atención a las palabras de Nara. En primera fila se encontraba la esposa de Shikamaru, Temari. A su lado, representando a la familia Akimichi se hallaba Chōji y su esposa –de quién no recordaba el nombre pero sí recordaba, extremadamente bien, aquella golpiza que aceptó en lugar de Sasuke. La fila se continuaba con Hanabi Hyūga, actual líder del clan poseedor del Byakugan; Ino y Sai como cabezas de la familia Yamanaka y por último, pero no menos importante, Sasuke Uchiha y su esposa.

Era un día caluroso en Konoha, por lo que a Naruto no le sorprendía que Sasuke vistiera una ligera camisa de manga corta con cierre al frente. Con la atención totalmente perdida, fijó sus ojos en una cicatriz apenas perceptible que surcaba transversalmente el brazo izquierdo del Uchiha, un par de centímetros arriba del codo.

_Los zorros marcan su territorio._

Sakura notó la fija mirada de Naruto y siguió con sus propios ojos verdes el mismo recorrido de la mirada del Nanadaime hasta posarse sobre la cicatriz en el brazo de su marido. Sakura ahogó un pequeño jadeó y enredó su mano con la izquierda de Sasuke. Sakura detestaba esa cicatriz porque, hasta el momento, no existía técnica médica que le devolviera el brazo perdido a su adorado "Sasuke-kun". Esa cicatriz significaba para ella una derrota en su muy amplio y nada despreciable currículum de mejor ninja médico.

–Está fría. –murmuró.

–Las prótesis son frías, Sakura. –explicó el pelinegro con enfado, como si aquello fuera la cosa más lógica del planeta.

La mujer se revolvió incómoda en su asiento. Naruto no parecía tener ninguna intención de dejar de observar a su moreno esposo. Sin embargo, Sakura jamás podría saber lo que pasaba por la mente de esos dos hombres.

Los zorros son animales territoriales. Usualmente, utilizan la secreción de unas glándulas especiales para marcar su territorio, advirtiendo a otros animales que están adentrándose en territorio ajeno. Y aunque a Naruto le gustaría imprimir _su _olor en el cuerpo de Sasuke una vez más, el aroma era algo que se desvanecería con una buena ducha y eso no era lo que más deseaba. No, Naruto quería _marcar_ a Sasuke de una forma mucho más _permanente._ Quería dejar una marca que ni siquiera los tiernos labios de Sakura pudiesen borrar.

Naruto, eventualmente, se daría cuenta del abrazo posesivo con el que Sakura envolvió a Sasuke frente a sus narices. Sin embargo, no le importó. Por mucho que la kunoichi se esforzara, Sasuke jamás lo olvidaría a él ni amaría a Sakura lo suficiente. Las miradas azul y negra chocaron. Naruto carraspeó, apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y la barbilla sobre la mano vendada, sin despegar sus ojos de la cicatriz, después sonrió de manera depredadora justo como lo haría un zorro al asecho de su presa. El Uchiha se permitió sólo por un segundo, corresponder a Naruto con la misma sonrisa.

Ambos sabían lo que significaba.

Sakura recibiría las caricias de Sasuke con aquella mano fría sin saber que Naruto alguna vez fue el único testigo de lo que se siente tener _ambas _manos calientes recorriendo su cuerpo y la voz de Sasuke gimiendo sin tapujos en el clímax de la verdadera pasión. Ella disfrutaría de la frialdad de la prótesis y Naruto se deleitaría con los recuerdos de la ardiente pasión de Sasuke, mientras que el Uchiha admitiría sólo para sí mismo y en la profundidad de sus recuerdos, que llevaba al Nanadaime impregnado en la sangre y tatuado en la piel.

Naruto, como un astuto zorro, siempre marcaba su propiedad. Y aquella fina cicatriz lo demostraba. Esa cicatriz que jamás podría ser borrada seguiría allí, porque el recuerdo de Naruto no podía ser borrado. Porque Sasuke siempre le pertenecería.

_Porque los zorros marcan lo que les pertenece._

**FIN**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_Sí, iba a ser un drabble pero tiene más de 600 palabras, así que me pasé y será un one-shot extremadamente bizarro pero a mí me encantó, porque su "relación" trasciende más allá… maldito Kishimoto, es lo que me obligas a hacer por tus marranadas de final vendido. Bueno, lo que quería mostrar era que, pese a todo, Sasuke y Naruto seguirán atados el uno al otro por el recuerdo de la pelea, pese a quien le pese. Naruto marcó permanentemente a Sasuke. Podrán tener diez mil crías cada uno, pero ni siquiera eso borrará sus recuerdos. ¿Logré transmitirles esa idea? Si la respuesta es sí, entonces me doy por satisfecha._

_Por ahí leí que Sasuke a final de cuentas acepta la prótesis que Sakura y Tsunade hicieron… ¿será verdad? En los avances de la película se ve que a Sasuke todavía le falta su brazo izquierdo y en el manga, a pesar de que lo leí como diez veces (rompiéndoseme el corazón en cada una de esas ocasiones) no logré identificar si tenía o no la prótesis. Mi idea original era dejarlo sin brazo y negándose a utilizar la prótesis, pero como mi investigación dijo que siempre sí la aceptó, decidí que la prótesis, a pesar de todo, no ocultaría la enorme cicatriz y, además, no tendría la misma temperatura corporal que el resto del cuerpo. (Lo que sería cierto de ser una prótesis totalmente artificial)_

_En fin… ¿algún comentario? Me alegraría saber su opinión._

_Besos y abrazos._

_Espero que tengan una semana excelente._

_Cuídense._

_._

_._

_Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you._

_**Kerky**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Número total de palabras: 683**_


End file.
